


[Artwork] Profit For You

by Finlaena



Category: Warframe
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finlaena/pseuds/Finlaena
Summary: Assorted fan art from 10/2020 to current. Characters/tags added as needed.
Relationships: Darvo Bek/Baro Ki'Teer, Darvo Bek/Wisp
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, posting more fan art a third or so time here, what else is new, lmao. My mental state is always in flux, sorry.
> 
> This is all from October of 2020, because I feel it becomes somewhat more visually consistent. Unfortunately, I've hit a major art block and I probably won't have anything new-ish for a while yet.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/finlaena), though expect a lot of nonsense and anxiety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberon and my Operator (Toby). Story goes is that Oberon is basically "dead", or as dead as a Warframe can be.


	2. Excalibur Umbra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excalibur Umbra, because I don't know why.


	3. Wisp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my Wisp. If you come across her in the Nintendo Switch version, feel free to say 'Hi'!


	4. Titania and Father (Vilcor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of drawings I did over a few months with Titania and Father of the Entrati. 
> 
> It's pretty sad how they get more progressively detailed the further you go along, lmao. Wish I could go back and redo the first two, but w/e.


	5. Wisp/Darvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ship them and yes, I'm a multishipper. Deal with it...? (Wow, that's harsh)


	6. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, Limbo's gonna step on you.
> 
> I tried a new technique from a tutorial I'd bought at the time, and uhhh... it shredded my already shredded wrist, but it worked, I guess.


	7. Baro/Darvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baro would subtly troll Darvo's terrible 2 left feet dancing skills, lbr.


End file.
